Despistados
by Kiara Broken
Summary: Renji no puede creer lo que ha descubierto, no se imagina que Byakuya este enamorado de él. One-shot sobre como reacciona Renji al descubrir que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.


_Hola de nuevo!_

 _Traigo otro one-shot de Bleach, trata sobre como reacciona Renji al descubrir que Byakuya esta enamorado de él y el conflicto interno de sentimientos que tiene._

 _Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

 _Tanto Bleach como los personajes no me pertenecen. Por favor, no publicar mis fics sin mi permiso. Tan solo se encuentran aquí y en Amor Yaoi, si los ves en otro lugar agradecería mucho que se me avisara. Gracias ^^_

* * *

 ** _DESPISTADOS_**

Las manos golpean la mesa, un ruido seco.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Grita. La sangre bullendo en las venas.

No hay respuesta. Ni levanta la vista, su mano sigue deslizando la tinta por el papel.

Ha entrado hecho una furia. Agradece que a esta hora el sitio este casi vacío. Si alguien le ha visto, no le importa.

Y la respuesta llega, tranquila, susurrante.

"Así que al final te diste cuenta"

"Gracias a su ayuda no ha sido" Reprocha. "Le he hecho una pregunta, ¡Respóndala!"

Esta alterado. Por un momento, olvida que tiene que hablarle con respeto, que el hombre ante él es su capitán y un noble. Y él solo un subordinado y un perro del Rukongai.

"¿Importa?" La relajante voz pregunta.

"Claro que importa" Pero el mismo Renji duda de sus palabras. _¿Importa?_ No está seguro. "¿No pensaba decírmelo nunca?"

Entonces, por primera vez desde que ha entrado, Byakuya arquea una ceja y le mira. _No, claro que no._ Renji se responde a sí mismo. Si hubiera querido decírselo no estarían teniendo esta conversación.

Está enfadado. Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si no llega a descubrirlo, y ninguna respuesta le gusta. Podrían haber pasado meses, un año incluso y… Quizás ya habían pasado esos meses y Renji no lo sabía. Tiempo perdido, ¿y todo por qué?

Debería estar feliz, saltando de alegría.

"¿Es que eres idiota?" Explota. La sorpresa visible en el rostro de Byakuya.

Le irrita su pasividad. Él nervioso y alterado y Byakuya sereno y tranquilo. Duda, tal vez se ha equivocado, tal vez son imaginaciones suyas. Se había resignado a no tener esperanzas. Pero el mismo Byakuya se lo ha confirmado. Su corazón se encoge. No sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente. No sabe que hacer ahora que lo sabe. No sabe nada. Así que deja que las dudas y el enfado le dominen.

"Renji, no voy a tolerar que-"

"Vale que yo sea un despistado" Le corta. "¿Pero qué hay de usted? ¿Está ciego?"

Byakuya le mira incrédulo.

Renji intenta relajarse y espera. Espera que su capitán hable, pero Byakuya parece estar en blanco.

Entonces una duda surge en la cabeza de Renji, una posibilidad tan remota que no se le habría ocurrido nunca. ¿Podía ser que a Byakuya le pasara lo mismo que antes a él? Tal vez, no se había dado cuenta. Pero Renji no era precisamente sutil, al contrario, le cuesta mucho no mostrar lo que siente. Quizás este en lo cierto y su capitán sea ciego, porque había que estarlo para no notar las miradas y sonrisas del teniente. Renji no se caracterizaba por ser discreto.

"¿Renji que estas…?" El tono ronco y dudoso decae.

Vuelve a mirar a su capitán. Si, Byakuya no sabe nada.

Ahora comprende todo.

Ríe con ganas. Por una vez, es el quien gana a Byakuya y no al revés.

"No se preocupe capitán" La risa aun vibra en su voz. "Voy a esperar…" Se inclina sobre la mesa. Más cerca. "... A que usted se dé cuenta" Susurra lento.

Da media y se va. La sonrisa brillando aún.

Renji puede esperar, no tiene ninguna prisa. Ya no. Usaría el tiempo para aclararse, ahora tiene mucho en lo que pensar. Iba a asegurarse de dejarle claro a Byakuya lo que siente. Después de todo él no iba ningún lado sin su capitán.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo. Me resulta curioso imaginarme como reaccionan al descubrir que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Byakuya y Renji son muy diferentes pero ambos coinciden en pensar que su amor era unilateral. O así lo veo yo ^^

Como siempre cualquier comentario, crítica u opinión es bienvenido siempre que se respete a todo el mundo. Y si alguna parte no queda clara no os cortéis en decídmelo, me ayuda a mejorar ^^

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
